


The Space Between the Letters

by RideBoldlyRide



Series: Reunion/New Realities [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I always ask before I write, I plan on writing part two soon, One Shot, Podfic, Reunion, Zutara, hopefully this lives up to her amazing work, let me know what you think about the music overlay, one shot based off of Hayleynfoster's animatic, this is based off of Reunion part 1, written with prior approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: 'And so it was, on the crisp mid-morning, as the hint of autumn traced in the wind, that they moved swiftly and with determination, the advisor murmuring on about the current status of an upcoming function with an inbound dignitary and - *my Lord, have you considered the plans for the open courtyard, or it’s surrounding areas, the plans were on your desk last week* - when a familiar sight paused the younger man in midstep. It wasn’t possible, Zuko was certain, she wasn’t expected for a few more days, and yet…A Northern Water Tribe vessel sat docked, it’s banners catching on the chilled air. There were no expected shipments from the Water Tribe, and the vessel seemed much too small for a passenger crew. It had to be her.'
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Reunion/New Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017696
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	The Space Between the Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunion (Pt. 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675595) by Hayleynfoster. 



[RideBoldlyRide](https://soundcloud.com/ride-boldly) · [The Space Between the Letters](https://soundcloud.com/ride-boldly/the-space-between-the-letters)

When the wind shifted down the portico, the attendant could catch the ever-so-slight aroma of sweet fried dough from the karinto or the tangy seafood smell of the takoyaki placed with intent for an appealing design upon the tray he held. The gentle slosh of the half-filled teapot followed the trailing older man’s gait as he fell in step behind the Fire Lord, the advisor beside him droning on. Purposefully, the younger man strode from one meeting to another. The previous four years had finally begun to settle on his shoulders, and his advisors had learned that to truly keep the young man appraised of whatever matters they deemed necessary, they would have to keep apace as he moved from appointment after appointment.

And so it was, on the crisp mid-morning, as the hint of autumn traced in the wind, that they moved swiftly and with determination, the advisor murmuring on about the current status of an upcoming function with an inbound dignitary and - _my Lord, have you considered the plans for the open courtyard, or it’s surrounding areas, the plans were on your desk last week -_ when a familiar sight paused the younger man in midstep. It wasn’t possible, Zuko was certain, she wasn’t expected for a few more days, and yet…

A Northern Water Tribe vessel sat docked, it’s banners catching on the chilled air. There were no expected shipments from the Water Tribe, and the vessel seemed much too small for a passenger crew. It had to be her.

Excitement leaped in his chest, and his intense focus (a well-practiced facade he had perfected) broke. Rushing to the edge, he leaned over the stone half wall, straining to see. At his great height, there was no way to tell, but as the banner once more snapped open to display the Water Tribe’s colors proudly again, he found he didn’t care. A smile grew suddenly across his face, and he turned. Bolting now for the door, he was heedless of the two men trailing, turning slightly sideways and half-hopping through them, as they tried to make way for him. While the older advisor called after him worryingly, the only sound from his tea-bearer was the clatter of food, and the crash of a broken teapot. 

The smile on his face only grew as he caught the doorframe, using it as a pivot to move his too-fast feet down the hallway, towards the palace gate, and to the harbor that waited for him down below.

* * *

The crisp autumn winds had been surprisingly favorable, she had found. With following winds and a little encouragement in the form of an all-to-eager waterbender, they had made record time from the north. Securing a final tie off, the young woman rose a hand to shield herself from the sun’s unimpeded light. Even as the ship bobbed in the harbor under her feet, appetence filled her motions, her eyes scanning for a familiar shape among the angular lines of the Fire Nation capital. 

She knew it was impossible for him to be there, for her to spot him in the mingling crowds. They had arrived days early; he would not be expecting her for a while. It didn’t stop the feeling of disappointment she felt when there were no familiar faces in the harbor. Mentally berating herself for the irrational upset, she tugged her pack from its space between her feet on to her shoulder. Steady steps carried her down the gangplank, her eyes fixated on keeping a firm step. It would do nobody any good if she allowed her distracted thoughts to deposit her into the harbor’s waters. Waterbender or no, she still wanted her dignity.

However, her determined look fell as her foot made contact with the dock. A sharp intake of breath brought her head up, as she slung her pack to the ground. Heart of fire met icy waters.

Both wore watching expressions - _they’re here, how are they here, am I imagining things, no they’re_ right there _, that’s as real as it gets_ \- and in a simultaneous motion, moved as if the tides themselves had commanded it. 

“Zuko!” Her voice, breathless, was like the dance of sunlight on waves cresting.

“Katara?” His own was hesitant, cracking, like a hesitant flame in a hearth.

Decorum all but forgotten, optimistic expressions pulled at their lips, the corners of their eyes. Reaching for the other as if it was as natural a thing as ever to do, the moment suddenly rushed back. Matching blushes pinked their cheeks, stopping their actions. Desperate to regain his propriety - the past few minutes of running post haste to the harbor, the eager expression on his face, were not his most dignified, he recognized, with chagrin - Katara was not quite so concerned, and instead, seemed to consider him thoughtfully, her chin in hand. A sly smile pulled at her lips.

How many years had it been? 

Katara’s blue eyes playfully raked over his garb, his demeanor and she seemed distinctly pleased to recognize the familiar teenager she knew just below the surface. Despite the royal garb and his newly attained stature, Zuko was there in the awkward smile, the uncomfortable cross of his arms over his chest. 

There was glee in her eyes, glittering in the mid-morning sun, and he straightened himself up under her gaze. 

“Fire Lord looks good on you, Zuko. You’ve grown out your hair...” 

Her words seemed to pull him upright, with a quirk at his lips.

“It’s traditional.” 

“It looks good.”

“Thanks.” There was that coy smile again.

“You - “ he stopped himself short for a second before plunging in himself, allowing his characteristic lopsided smirk to pull at his lips, “you look really good, Katara.”

His eyes grew wide, suddenly concerned over his choice of words. When was he ever this nervous about his choice of words around Katara? That had always been a defining attribute to their friendship. _Ah. That. Friendship_.

“Not - Not that you haven’t always looked good, I mean, you -” A flush warmed his cheek, but he tried to shrug off the discomfort.

The waterbender seemed to take pity on him.

“I knew what you meant.” A chuckle slipped past her lips, and they both seemed to hold their breath for a moment. 

As if without thinking, her fingers reached out eagerly, ever so gently snagging a small lock of hair between her fingers. It was as silky as she had expected, and she let it slip softly through her fingers, admiringly. She took it all in with the gentlest smile crinkling the corners of her eyes. 

“I like it.” Softly, she rested her hand on his shoulder, just long enough for him to recognize its presence, and miss it when it lifted. 

Her hands weren’t gone for long, however, and instead, he was startled at the pressure of her open palm as it caressed his marred cheek. Amber eyes grew wide, and he met her sea-colored ones eagerly. 

A deep breath pulled into her lungs, as if she was emerging from some great depth.

“Hi, Zuko.” In those two words, she exhaled and the weight of the world seemed to fall away, her eyes glittering in the sunlight. The contented smile that she had worn from the moment she had spotted him on the deck, remained firmly planted across her face. When he looked, he could see something else in her eyes, but he tucked that thought away. 

Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his cheek further into her palm. He could hear her hum in response. 

“Hi, Katara.”

When he reopened his eyes, they met again, the same feeling of coming home, the same contentment, reflected back at each other. 

Her hand fell away, but only to move with the same determination that had seized him. In a rush, they clutched for each other. 

The smell of salt and sea lilies washed over him, and he dug his nose deeper into her hair, taking the moment to breath her - every bit of her - in. The waterbender tightened her grip, and he met her in kind.

“I’ve missed you, Zuko. So much. The letters…”

He held her even tighter, his brow furrowing. 

“They weren’t enough. I’ve missed you, too, Katara.” He turned his nose in towards the crook of her neck. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

Slowly, Katara released her hold on his neck, and they retreated enough for him to get a moment’s look at her. 

“You’re right. The letters weren’t enough.” The smile that seemed to be jumping between them had finally settled, and with a sweeping motion, he gestured up to his city. “Come on, Katara. Let me show you what’s changed.”

She met his eyes, and he’s reminded of the many years at sea, the way the sunlight would dance across just the crests of the waves. Her words were eager as she spoke.

“I’d like that.”

Pride filled his chest, and he turned to offer her his bent arm. The young woman readily took it. There was something to the motion, and he felt himself stand just a few inches taller at her side. There was so much to show her, and he eagerly stepped forward, already his mind on the things he had written about and what he hadn’t, that it's a few steps before he realizes that her pack is still laid on the deck behind them. 

Katara seemed to recognize the same epiphany, but he was quicker, and he bolted away, slinging her pack up onto his shoulder before returning with a smirk on his face. 

She laughed, her voice pitching like soft bells, as he returned to her side, once more reoffering his arm. 

“I can’t wait to see what you’ve done, Zuko. I know it’s amazing already.”


End file.
